


В преступлении и жизни

by pouringmorning



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Romance, episode related: 8x22
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning
Summary: Каждый писатель нуждается во вдохновении. Когда Ричард Касл встречает Кейт Беккет, то находит в её лице не только истинную музу, но и саму судьбу. Навсегда.[к 8х22]
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	В преступлении и жизни

Рик ослабевшими пальцами сжимает руку Кейт. Если он и о чем-то жалеет за секунды до того, как теряется в темноте, так это о том, что не сможет попрощаться с близкими и обнять свою жену по-настоящему.

Ему повезло в жизни, так? У него была мама, которая всегда любила его; потрясающая дочь, нашедшая в мире всё самое лучшее; отец на самом деле никогда не бросал его, как Рик привык с детства думать; друзья никогда не оставляли его в моменты нужды. И то, о чём он не может не подумать в, возможно, последние мгновения своей жизни: Рик женился на Кейт Беккет, и они были счастливы рядом друг с другом.

Если он чего-то и желает, так того, чтобы она выжила.

(Темно.)

Рик встречает Беккет впервые.

_(Ярко.)_

Он тогда смотрит на неё совсем другим взглядом. Симпатична, безусловно; решительна; типичный коп с блестящим значком и резким тоном.

Рик быстро понимает, что Кейт Беккет на самом деле не похожа ни на кого, раньше им встреченного.

И нет истории, которую он, рассказчик сам, не любит больше, чем эта:

_Ричард Касл и Кейт Беккет, расследующие преступления вместе._

Горящие взгляды, фразы, законченные друг за другом или создающие новые вопросы. Он восклицает слово или два, поражённый догадкой, и Беккет непонятливо хмурится/улыбается/следует за ним/прекрасна-прекрасна-прекрасна, и в следующий день это уже Рик следует за ней, ведомой таким же озарением.

Он не замечает тогда, но теперь, когда есть с чем сравнить, знает: Кейт искренне улыбалась, когда слушала его теории. Она не смеялась над ним. (Может, только самую малость.)

И они напарники. Рик никогда не понимал прелести командной работы до знакомства с Беккет. Но теперь у него есть напарница, лучшая из всех, кого его писательская фантазия когда-либо могла создать. Они всегда по одну сторону: когда смеются в баре после успешного раскрытия очередного дела; когда сидят на столе напротив белой доски, думая, уже за полночь; когда Кейт просит быть позади неё и когда, наоборот, уже Рик защищает её. Всегда равные друг другу. Всегда на грани признания своих чувств.

Этих чувств слишком много для любви, но (одновременно) это именно она и есть.

И они касаются друг друга не дразня, а поддерживая. Рик сжимает её плечо, когда в участке проливается кровь, а у Кейт в руках пистолет. Кейт берёт его за руку поздно ночью, когда холодно светит бассейн. Рик сбивает её на траву, но поздно-поздно-поздно, и признаётся в любви, как будто это может её спасти.

Может, и спасает. Его.

(А потом Рик начнёт верить, что Кейт это спасло тоже.)

Они целуются. Они скрываются от Гейтс, и это глупо/весело/бесполезно. Мама не упускает случая напомнить, что «она же говорила». Они ссорятся и мирятся. Они _женятся_.

Без преувеличений лучшее решение в жизни Рика.

И он за эту жизнь борется, резко очнувшись всего лишь краешком сознания, потому что где-то там борется и она.

Потому что уже нет Ричарда Касла без Кейт Беккет, а Кейт Беккет не может быть без Ричарда Касла. Они попадали во столько передряг (но ещё не так много, ведь пока не сбились со счёта) и всегда выживали, потому что были вместе. Как команда, друзья, супруги, родственные души в самом романтическом из пониманий. И они справятся и сейчас — вместе.

А если нет, то Рик совсем не против, чтобы его последней, бесконечной мыслью была Кейт.

С её улыбками, когда она кусает губу, противясь смеху/шутит над ним/придумала что-то гениальное/дома и счастлива. С её (по собственным словам) смешной короткой причёской времён их знакомства или локонами ниже плеч, когда она больше не копирует мать и находит себя. С каблуками, что звонко стучат по полу участка, или кроссовками, в которых она бегает за преступниками или же становится на его плечи, пытаясь выбраться из западни. С её необыкновенным умом. С её привычкой всегда ему верить. С её любовью к научной фантастике и упорством всегда добиваться правды, даже если это может её убить. С её спорами, россыпью лжи и попытками возвести стены. С её мягкими словами и признаниями, стенами разрушенными и счастьем, когда это приносит неожиданный комфорт.

Каждый писатель нуждается в вдохновении. Рик нашёл не только свою истинную музу, когда встретил Беккет, но и свою судьбу. _Навсегда._

Ну, или по свадебной клятве:

Партнёры в преступлении и жизни, пока смерть не разлучит их. (Пусть только попытается.)

— Кейт, — неразборчиво произносит Рик.

Тьма перестаёт цвести воспоминаниями и становится простой старушкой-темнотой закрытых век.

— Беккет, — шепчет он и открывает глаза, заставляя комнату поплыть и смазаться. — Кейт?

Светло. Это то же утро, когда Калеб стрелял в них, или уже следующее?..

Только бы она была в порядке.

Рик различает движение рядом с собой и смотрит на медсестру, пока зрение постепенно проясняется.

— Кейт Беккет? — спрашивает её он, очевидно, разучившийся говорить хоть что-то, кроме имени жены.

— Уже очнулась, мистер Касл, — успокаивающе произносит девушка. — Причём первым, что она сказала, было ваше имя. Вы будто сговорились.

Медсестра улыбается на последней фразе. Эспо и Райан вечно шутили, что они с Кейт тренируются в свободное время говорить в один голос. Рик им всё отвечал, что это кармические связи (пока они не начали встречаться, приходилось делать это, пока Беккет не слышит, чтобы не ругала за очередной бред).

— Я сообщу ей, что вы очну…

Рик рывком встаёт с постели под недовольные возгласы медсестры. Она пытается остановить его, но он уворачивается от протянутой руки и выбирается в коридор.

Он торопится вдоль дверных проёмов и за одним из них видит Кейт, хмуро сидящую в постели. Напротив сидит сотрудник раздела внутренних расследований и прилежно записывает показания капитана двенадцатого участка.

— Я выбежала из комнаты и увидела своего мужа раненым на полу. Калеб Браун выстрелил в меня, а я — в него. Дважды.

— Кейт! — зовёт Рик, пытаясь закрыть за собой дверь, чтобы никто не помешал им обняться.

Она поднимает голову и уже не выглядит такой усталой. Глаза зажигаются живой радостью, плечи расслабляются, освобождённые от тревоги за него, и Кейт тут же вскакивает с постели, как недавно Рик, забыв обо всех правилах. Правда, ей везёт меньше: она тут же пошатывается, и ему приходится поймать её.

Кейт слабо сжимает его плечи и зовёт, как всегда, по фамилии. Рик улыбается и прижимает её сильнее к себе, зарываясь в волосы, но тут же ойкает, когда отзывается свежая рана.

— Эй, — тоже отстраняется она, указывая на свои бинты, — два огнестрельных ранения!

— Прости, — быстро отвечает он, вместо объятий касаясь ладонью щеки. — _Два?_ Ты опять обогнала меня по опасным для жизни ранениям?

— Это не соревнование.

Она закрывает глаза, наклоняя голову и тыкаясь лицом в подставленную Риком ладонь.

— Как скажешь.

Двери в палату распахиваются, но Кейт быстро вновь устраивается в его руках. Рик аккуратно держит её, поглаживая плечи и наслаждаясь теплом дыхания, которое остаётся на шее, куда Кейт доверчиво уткнулась носом.

— Ричард!

— Кэти!

— Папа!

Он оборачивается, чтобы увидеть свою семью и отца Кейт. За ними маячат Райан и Эспо:

— С вами просто невозможно!

— Абсолютно!

Гейтс просто строго смотрит на них, и этот огонёк гордости в её глазах, возможно, Рику только мерещится. Викрум тоже здесь, и Дженни, и Лэнни, и (упс) врачи.

Они с Кейт неловко переглядываются, не зная, как реагировать на такую толпу, и Рик не находит ничего лучше, чем спросить:

— Ребята, а как же Пэрлматтер? Неужели он и правда меня ненавидел всё это время?

— Да, — едко звучит из-за спин.

Даже он здесь!..

Кейт фыркает ему в плечо, укладывая голову на грудь и растроганно глядя на толпу. Рик целует её в растрёпанную макушку и думает, что он самый богатый человек на Земле. И самый счастливый.

А потом доктора разгоняют всех, буквально оттаскивая их с Кейт друг от друга, пока Рик настойчиво кричит, что им с женой _необходимо_ быть в одной палате (в идеале с двуспальной койкой, но если таких нет, то всё равно сойдёт, главное — вместе).


End file.
